The Final Battle
by CountryObsessedTeen
Summary: The gods are in trouble, the Titians are rising, the demigods are preparing. Amidst the chaos, one is trying to get over her grief. Will she be able to recover in time to help save the world? TLO from the PoV of a daughter of Athena
1. Prologue

**Okay, before I let you read the prologue, I will have a short summary, since this is my take on the 5th book from the PoV of my OC charcter. Makenzie is a daughter of Athena, about 17 years old, been at camp for 11 years, went out with Luke, Jared (OC), Oliver (OC), Michael Yew, and Connor. Been on all the quests, friends with all of them. Best swordsman ( or woman?) at the camp. Um, think that's it! So, hope you like my story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

* * *

"Come on, Makenzie! We have to go, we can't face them!" a frantic voice called. I glanced beside me at the owner of the voice and saw one of my best friends running beside me, his eyes full of worry. I could hear the jeers and roars of the monsters behind us. We were lucky that there were only monsters, and not…

_No, Makenzie_, I mentally chided myself. _You don't want to see him. _I glanced beside me again, my companion still beside me. We ran and ran, until our legs were weak and our chests were heaving. Just when we thought we lost the group tailing us, a wall appeared in front of us. Normally, we could scale it, but we were too tired.

We turned around, his bow raised, my dual swords out. The group pf monsters stopped when they saw we were corner and grinned their evil smiles. I was very much aware of Oliver beside me, and of all the people waiting for me back at camp. I blinked the tears out of my eyes and was ready to attack when Oliver whispered something inaudible and something started growing out of the ground beside us.

Before the monsters could process what was happening, Oliver and I scrambled over the wall using the vine. We landed on the other side and took off running. I slowed down when we were a good distance away, thinking that the monsters couldn't reach us. I couldn't have been more wrong.

I heard something whistling through the air and then a shout, "Makenzie!" There was a dull thud as something reached its target. I knew what it was before I turned.

Oliver was lying in front of me, his eyes glazed with pain, blood blossoming across his shirt. An arrow shaft was impaled in his chest. I bent down and cradled his head in my arms. There were horrible shouts from the monsters. I tore my eyes away from my best friend's dying face and looked at the sight I knew I was going to see.  
A college-aged man was standing at the head of the group. His blonde hair was slicked back, his white shirt and khaki pants stood out in the morning light. I had to steal myself before looking at his eyes. Gone were the shinning blue eyes that I once loved. Now, his eyes were liquid gold, the only evidence to his transformation.

Beside him stood a half-blood, bow raised. An eye patch covered where his eye used to be, his other black eye glittering menacingly. I laid Oliver down on the ground, my eyes still full of tears. I stood up and glared at the two people. I could only guess that my gray were their own miniature storms.

The college guy laughed. "So, my little daughter of Athena, you have found out what happens when you mess with the power of a Titian. Your precious campers cannot last for long against the might of Kronos," the guy spoke. His voice seemed layered with power, the sound extremely unnerving. I glared at him with hatred.

"You jus wait. One day, you will regret opposing the gods. Us demigods are more powerful than you will ever realize," I growled. "We that are true to the Olympians will triumph every time."

The self-satisfied smirk melted off his face. I braced myself for another attack, but before the Lord of Time could do anything, the pink skies of dawn crested over the skyline. He cast a contemptuous glance at the blood red color before turning to glare at me one last time.

"We will see how well the gods fair."

I fell to my knees beside Oliver just as a flash of gold bathed the landscape. Tears were flowing freely down my face as I held my dying friend tightly in my arms. "Oliver…" I choked out. He smiled painfully at me.

"Makenzie…don't worry about me…go back to camp…and warn the others," he murmured. I shook my head, tears falling in cascades.

"No, Oliver, don't. I can get you back to camp. Chiron and the Apollo kids can help you. Just hang on," I cried.

He rested his hand softly on my arm, his eyes gentle under the pain. "You know that we won't get there in time," he breathed. "Makenzie, I will be fine. MY mother will take care of me. You can't risk everything on me. You have too much at camp."

More tears came as sobs racked my body. I nodded slowly. I glanced up at the sky, where gray storm clouds were converging. When I looked back down, Oliver took one last shuddering breath and was still. I laid him down as I started uncontrollably sobbing.

His body started shimmering and when the leaf green mist cleared, there was only a small sapling left in his place. There was a burst of light in front of me and when I looked up, a small woman with wheat colored dress and grass braided into her brown hair.

I bowed my head respectfully. "Lady Demeter," I mumbled. She touched my shoulder gently and I looked up into her intriguing green eyes.

"Don't fret, brave one. He has not died in vain," the goddess whispered. I nodded and covered my eyes as she reverted to her true divine form.

I looked up as the first peal of thunder rumbled. The bleak skyline did nothing to improve my mood. I stood up as the first drops of rain fell from the sky. As I looked up, I decided that today wasn't one of those days that I would take anything with wheels.

*** *** ***

I walked down the rain covered road, my blonde hair plastered to my face and neck, my orange hoodie dark with rain. I could feel that I was close to the camp, but for once, it didn't make me happier. My arms circled my chest as tears mixed with rain flowing down my face,

As I got closer to Thalia's tree, I could see two people waiting for me. I knew Chiron would be one of them, with Connor being the other. I had to take a deep breath before I walked across the boundary line,

Chiron could tell in one look what had happened. The centaur had been training heroes his whole life, whether he liked it or not he was used to these things happening. I looked up, my face and hair a mess. Connor took one look in my eyes and stepped forward. I almost fell into his embrace, my face pressed into his shoulder. He caressed my hair gently, while sobs racked my body.

_Kronos, you will pay someday. You've taken Luke, Jared, and now Oliver. I promise you, someday, you will be defeated._

* * *

**Please R&R!!!**


	2. Bad News and More Bad News

**Chapter 1**

**Bad News and More Bad News**

The conch horn sounded from the rise of Half-Blood Hill. The sound traveled over the barren camp where hardly anyone was doing anything besides walking sullenly around. The noise carried across the twelve mismatched cabins, each a different color. Finally, the echo of the horn reached me at the lake. I glanced back in the direction of the tall pine tree that once held the spirit of a demigod, before she was healed by the Golden Fleece (but that's a whole different story).

I sighed before I stood up slowly, my legs tingling from being pinned under me for so long. _I wonder what news Percy will bring back this time_, I thought. I figured that if he was back from his mission, hopefully with Beckendorf, there would be a war council. I always attended, even though I'm not one of the head councilors. Chiron decided that since I had been at camp more years than anyone - ten years as a year-round camper - my opinion would be worth a lot.

I felt as though I was on autopilot as I walked over towards the pavilion. Everyone seemed to be gathering there. As I reached the informal meeting place, I heard a cry of sorrow from a high-pitched female voice I recognized as Silena. I knew instantly what that meant. Beckendorf would never be coming back.

Once everyone realized Percy had nothing but bad news to share, they all cleared off. Once upon a time, many people would be coming over to me, to discuss who knows what. That time had long since passed. Even Maya only gave me a fleeting and sympathetic smile. I leaned against one of the braces for the dinning hall.

It was a while before I moved again, only when Chiron called for a war council, just as I had predicted. I walked towards the Big House, almost zombie like. I stumbled and would have fallen on my face, had a strong hand not grabbed my arm at the last minute. I looked upwards and was met with the sight of concerned blue eyes. I quickly righted myself with help from the person who caught me. I looked sideways as Connor hastily made sure I was okay before he nodded to me and hurried to catch up with his brother.

I paused for a moment to regroup. It was a mark of how much I had changed that my best friend and boyfriend would hardly speak to me. _Just one more reason to hate Kronos_, I thought bitterly. He had caused this whole thing. That…that...thing had made this happen. He had taken everything from me. Jared…Connor…Maya…Luke…all of my friends…Oliver…

Tears came to my eyes when I thought of Oliver. His death had hurt me the worst out of that happened to the others. Not because I liked him, not because he was my best friend, though that was part of it. No, the real reason I had become a living zombie, was because I had to watch him die.

That had seemed to alienate me from the rest of the camp. Maybe it was because everything I did reminded me of him. I couldn't even walk down to the lake without seeing something that reminded me of him.

I had to take a break from my contemplating when I got to the Big House. I had to pause, as I didn't remember walking forward, but I missed a lot of things these days. I walked into the rec room and took a seat next to Connor. When my brain finally registered that there was angry shouting, I instinctively turned to where I guessed Clarisse was and saw her yelling something at Michael Yew, the head counselor for the Apollo cabin. They were arguing over some chariot that they captured in a raid. I saw Silena sitting in the middle of them. I had never been friends with the Aphrodite girl, but I could sympathize with her.

"It's _our _loot! If you don't like it, you can kiss my quiver!" Michael yelled at her.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Percy, Annabeth, and Chiron appear from the stairs. Percy took in the argument and then his eyes immediately started sweeping the table. I could tell he was looking for me; I was usually the only one, besides maybe Annabeth, who was brave enough to get in between Clarisse and whoever she was fighting with.

When Percy finally located me, his eyes widened in shock. I knew what I looked like; I saw my reflection in the lake every day. My hair was in limp strands; my eyes were dull and lifeless. I was nothing like I used to be. Percy cast me one last glance before turning to Clarisse and Michael.

"STOP IT!" he shouted. "What's going on?"

"Tell Michael not be a selfish jerk," Clarisse growled.

Michael snorted. "That's perfect, coming from you!"

Clarisse looked like she was about to strangle the Apollo kid. Knowing her, she would do it too. "The only reason I'm here is to support Silena," she yelled. "Otherwise I would be back in my cabin!"

I just sat in my seat, hardly being anymore responsive than one of Medusa's statues (Trust me, I've seen them before). No one even bothered to talk to me; they knew I wasn't all there.

Percy looked around, thoroughly confused. "What are you talking about?" he snapped.

Pollux, one of Dionysus's children, cleared his throat and everyone turned to him, except for Clarisse and Michael who were still glaring at each other. "Clarisse has refused to speak to any of us until her, um issue is resolved," he explained. "She hasn't spoken for three days."

"It's been wonderful," Travis sighed.

I watched as Percy tried to piece everything together. "What issue?"

Somehow, I missed the rest of the argument. Next thing I know, Clarisse is storming out of the meeting and Chiron is trying to calm everyone down. "Now, if you please counselors," he started after everyone had quieted down. My attention was stilling wandering, not focused on anything, but I managed to pick up what Chiron said next.

"Percy has brought something I think you should hear. Percy - the Great Prophecy," Chiron instructed. My brain seemed to come alive when he said that. The Great Prophecy had been an object of fear since Percy had been claimed, all those years ago. I had read it when I was ten and I still had nightmares about it, when I was seventeen.

I watched as Percy fumbled with the roll of old parchment. He slowly unrolled it, as though he were afraid of it. _Which he should be_, I thought. I hadn't been this aware of anything since I came back, almost a week ago. Percy seemed to steel himself before starting to read.

"_A half-blood of the eldest dogs…_" he started to read.

"Er, Percy?" Annabeth interrupted gently. "That's gods, not dogs."

"Oh, right," Percy mumbled. Everyone hated the dyslexia that all demigods had. It always got worse when we were nervous. He started again, "_A half-blood of the eldest gods…shall reach sixteen against all odds…_"

He paused and seemed to just stare at the next lines before continuing. "_And see the world in endless sleep, a hero's soul cursed blade shall reap._"

He stopped reading and just stared down at the paper, making no move to continue reading. Chiron stepped forward.

"Percy," he urged. "Read the rest."

He nodded and hesitantly finished the Prophecy. "_A single choice shall…shall end his days, Olympus to per - pursue -_ "

"Preserve," Annabeth coaxed. "It means to save."

"I know what it means," Percy snapped. "_Olympus to preserve or raze._" The room was completely silent. My mind was churning for the first time in forever as I tried to figure out the Prophecy. Now that I heard it when it actually applied to someone, it had more meaning. While they talked, I puzzled over the lines.

"Sure," Percy said. "_A single choice shall end his days._ That has tons of meanings, right?"

"It does," I said suddenly, my voice hoarse from lack of use. The whole room went silent as everyone turned to look at me. "It may be your choice, but it doesn't say whose days would end." The room stayed quiet long after I was done. I hadn't talked in so long, even I was surprised that the words had come out of my mouth.

Jake Mason, the newly appointed head of Hephaestus, broke the silence. "Maybe we can stop it," he offered quietly. "_A hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap. _Maybe we can find this cursed blade and destroy it. Sounds like Kronos's scythe, right?"

Though everyone was listening to Jake, most of their eyes still remained on me. I was still in shock for having talked. Suddenly, I wasn't acting like a zombie. It was if I had just woken up for the first time. _What just happened?_

Lost in my thoughts, I missed most of what had gone on. The next thing I heard was Percy saying, "We've got a spy." My head shot up. A spy? Well, that would make sense.

"A spy?" Michael questioned, his tone skeptical.

I listened quietly as Percy explained what had happened. As he did, Silena started crying again. Annabeth comfortingly put her arm around her shoulders.

"Well," Connor started awkwardly, "we've suspected thee might be a spy for years, right? Somebody kept passing information to Luke – like the location of the Golden Fleece a couple of years ago. It must be somebody who knew him well."

I watched as he turned to look at Annabeth, probably subconsciously. She knew Luke better than anyone else, but Connor looked away quickly. "Um, I mean it could be anybody," he mumbled.

"Yes," Katie Gardner frowned, looking at the Stoll brothers. Ever since Travis and Connor had covered the grass roof of the Demeter cabin with chocolate eggs, which I had thought was really funny, she had disliked them. "Like one of his siblings."

Both of the brothers jumped out of their seats and started to argue with her.

"Stop!" Silena shouted, banging her fist on the table. "Charlie's dead and…and you're all arguing like little kids!" Tears started to form in her eyes as she lay her head down on the table, sobs shaking her body.

Everybody looked at one another, embarrassed to be told off by Silena.

"She's right," Pollux admitted at last. "Accusing each other doesn't help. We need to keep our eyes open for a silver necklace with a scythe charm. If Kronos had one, the spy will too."

Michael Yew nodded, his eyes suddenly darting to me. "Or maybe even a bracelet with a charm," he said.

Everyone's eyes traveled to me and the charm bracelet on my wrist. I glared back at all of them. I stood up abruptly, my temper flaring. I snapped the bracelet off my wrist, tossing it to the center of the table. It landed with a soft thud on Clarisse's knife hilt.

I couldn't hear the rest of the conversations as I stormed out of the rec room. Many of the campers stared at me as I swept past them, heading for the Athena cabin. I threw open the door and flung myself onto my bunk.

After everything that happened to me because of Kronos, they suspected that _I_ would pass information to him?

I didn't realize that I was crying until I felt the sobs shaking my shoulders. I hadn't cried since I had come back from my failed mission. I pressed my face into my pillow, trying to take back control of my emotions.

After a while, it seemed like I had cried myself out. I turned over lay on my back and stared at the bottom of the bunk on top of me. I could feel my eyes closing and I gave into sleep, wondering if my life would ever go back to normal.

* * *

**Please R&R**


End file.
